A Little Sunshine A Romantic Comedy
by angelenes-dreams
Summary: An account of Spongebob's first date written in the same spirit as the show. PG for assumed alcohol use and a make-out scene.


A Little Sunshine - A Romantic Comedy  
a Spongebob Squarepants Fanfic  
by angelenes-dreams  
  
(DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING. This is my first ever attempt at fanficion. Please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks!))  
  
French Narrator: "Ah...a bee-utiful evening in Bikini Bottom! The sun is setting, the water is warm, a gentle current flows...eet ees a perfect night to sow the seeds - of love!"  
  
A picnic basket is lowered down onto the plot next to Spongebob Squarepants' pineapple. Flowers suddenly begin to bloom, and scallop shells lay themselves down to form a walkway up to the front door.  
  
French Narrator: "What ees thees? A new neighbor?"  
  
A Moving-Boat pulls up to the new house, and a team of lobsters begin unloading furniture. Spongebob hears all the commotion, and looks out of his window.  
  
Spongebob: "Oh wooow! New neighbors! That means new friends!"  
  
Spongebob runs to his shell-phone and calls Patrick.  
  
Patrick: "Helloooo..?"  
  
Spongebob: "Patrick Patrick Patrick!!!"  
  
Patrick: "No, it's just Patrick."  
  
Spongebob: "Huh? Listen, you'll never ever guess what's going on right now!"  
  
Patrick looks around the room, fearfully.  
  
Spongebob: "We've got new neighbors! They're moving in on the other side of me. This is so exciting! I can't wait to meet them!"  
  
Patrick: "Maybe we should go say hi now."  
  
Spongebob: "No, let's wait until morning, so they can get settled. I'll bring some flowers!"  
  
Patrick: "Good, cause I'm gonna be hungry..."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...Spongebob's foghorn alarm clock goes off.  
  
Spongebob: "Good morning Bikini Bottom! Good morning Gary!"  
  
Gary: "Meow."  
  
He leaps into his pants, has breakfast, then runs outside to his yard and starts picking flowers furiously. Patrick's rock opens up.  
  
Patrick: "Good morning, Spongebob! Whooa! Ow!"  
  
Naturally, he peels off his rock and falls flat on his face. Flowers in hand, Spongebob and Patrick run next door to the picnic basket house, hardly able to contain themselves. Spongebob knocks, and after a moment the door opens, revealing a pretty young sponge girl. Spongebob turns beet red, with a goofy look on his face. Patrick stares, nonplussed.  
  
Patrick: "So, what are you supposed to be?"  
  
Spongebob: "You...you're a sponge! You're...you're..."  
  
Girl: "I'm Sunshine Sweetheart, but I go by Sunny. Um, who are you guys?"  
  
Spongebob: "Spongebob Squarepants. I live next door."  
  
Patrick stares off into space and drools.  
  
Spongebob: "Uh...and this is Patrick Star. He lives three doors down. Welcome to Bikini Bottom, Sunny!"  
  
Sunny: (blushing slightly) "Thank you. I came over from Exclamation Point, on the other side of Goo Lagoon. Are those flowers for me?"  
  
Spongebob remembers that he's still holding them, a little too tightly.  
  
Spongebob: "Oh yeah! For you!"  
  
Sunny: "That's so sweet! Thank you!"  
  
There is an uncomfortable silence. Patrick points to the flowers.  
  
Patrick: "Are you gonna eat those?"  
  
Spongebob: "Well...I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Sunny: "Count on it."  
  
Sunny winks at Spongebob before closing her door, making him blush even more. As the two leave, Patrick breaks into a fit of giggles.  
  
Spongebob: "What's so funny?!"  
  
Patrick: "Hee hee! Spongebob's gotta girlfriend! Spongebob's gotta girlfriend!"  
  
Spongebob: "Oh, knock it off!"  
  
He shoves Patrick, then looks back at Sunny's house, longingly.  
  
Spongebob: (thinking) I wish she was my girlfriend...she's so nice and pretty! I've got to get to know her better, but not with Patrick tagging along! I gotta ditch him!  
  
Patrick: "So whataya wanna do today, Sponge?"  
  
Spongebob: "Actually, Pat, there's a few chores I need to do around my house..."  
  
Patrick: "Great! I'll help you!"  
  
Spongebob: "...scrubbing the toilets, stuff like that..."  
  
Patrick: "Uh...maybe later."  
  
Spongebob goes home and sits on his doorstep, thinking about Sunny. Next door, Squidward comes outside with his bike. When he sees Spongebob looking at him, he rolls his eyes.  
  
Squidward: "Hello Spongebob. It's been such a quiet morning, I thought maybe you'd left town!"  
  
Spongebob: "I'm just thinking..."  
  
Squidward: (after a pause) "Oo-kay. Do tell."  
  
Spongebob: "Well Squidward, a beautiful girl moved in on the other side of me." (Squidward perks up and sneaks a glance in that direction.) "She's so nice...I want to ask her out, but I don't know what to say."  
  
Squidward: "Finally! Someone I could probably relate to around here! I'll bet she's got a heap more culture than everyone in Bikini Bottom put together! And besides...who knows what may come of it..."  
  
Squidward gazes dreamily toward Sunny's house. Suddenly, her door opens and she comes out to sit on her stairs. Squidward's face totally collapses.  
  
Squidward: "She's...a...sponge." (He twitches.) "Another sponge. I'm surrounded by sponges."  
  
He starts walking his bike away.  
  
Spongebob: "Hey Squid, wait! What should I say to her?"  
  
Squidward: "Spongebob, if she's anything at all like you, you could offer to take her on a guided tour of the Krusty Krab and show her your griddle and spatula! I'm sure it'll be a big hit!"  
  
Squidward leaves, and Spongebob sulks in the wake of his sarcasm. He lets Gary outside and pets him, glancing occasionally at Sunny.  
  
Spongebob: "Oh Gary, I'm a loser! I've never been on a date before. I wouldn't know where to begin..."  
  
Gary: "Meow."  
  
Spongebob: "Just ask her out? And do what? Squidward's right, I can't take her to the Krusty Krab! I'll be the laughing stock!"  
  
Gary: "Meow!"  
  
Spongebob: (Eyes widening) "Cook her dinner? But what would I cook?"  
  
Gary: "Meow?"  
  
Spongebob: "A casserole! Surely I've got enough stuff in the kitchen to throw something good together! Gary! You're a genius!"  
  
Gary: "Meee-ow..."  
  
Spongebob kisses Gary on the shell and runs over to Sunny's house. She is already heading back inside.  
  
Spongebob: "Sunny! Wait! Wait for meeeeee!"  
  
He trips up her walkway and skids, eating sand then grinding to a halt in front of her. He spits out the sand and it forms a sandcastle. Sunny smiles.  
  
Sunny: "Are you alright, Spongebob?"  
  
Spongebob: "I have something to ask you, Sunny."  
  
Sunny: "Yes?"  
  
Spongebob: "Sunny, would...you...like...t-to...?"  
  
Sunny: "Yes?"  
  
Spongebob: (Just spit it out, Sponge!!) "Sunny, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to and I don't blame you if you don't because guys like me can't get dates and Squidward said you were probably full of some kind of culture anyway..."  
  
Sunny: (laughing) "I don't know who Squidward is, but I would love to come over tonight! What time?"  
  
Spongebob: "Really?! I mean, 7 o'clock okay?"  
  
Sunny: "I'll see you at 7."  
  
Spongebob is walking on air, so to speak, and literally floats all the way home.  
  
LATER...It is nearing 7 o'clock. A scan of Spongebob's kitchen reveals empty Kelpo cereal boxes, banana peels, bits of grated cheese and peanut shells on the counter. There is a questionable casserole in the oven, and a tray of sea biscuits waiting to go in. Spongebob is beyond nervous. The shell-phone rings and he hits the ceiling.  
  
Spongebob: "Hello?"  
  
Patrick: "Hey Spongebob! What're you cooking? I smell something yummy..."  
  
Spongebob: "I just made a Kelpo casserole."  
  
Patrick: "Oooo! I'll be right over!"  
  
Spongebob: "No Patrick! Uh...it's for Sunny."  
  
Patrick: "I didn't know you had a son."  
  
Spongebob slaps himself in the forehead.  
  
Spongebob: "No Patrick. I have a date tonight with Sunshine Sweetheart."  
  
Patrick: "Ohhh...hee hee hee! You know you're gonna hafta kiss her, don't you?"  
  
Spongebob's eyes dilate and severe anxiety wells up.  
  
Patrick: "Spongebob? Hellooooo..?"  
  
Spongebob: "K-k-kiss her?"  
  
Patrick: "Oh yeah. I heard that's something you do on a date."  
  
Spongebob: "Patrick? I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Patrick: "Okay Spongebob! Have fun! I want to hear all the details!"  
  
Spongebob: "Details...right..."  
  
No sooner does he hang up the phone than it rings again.  
  
Spongebob: "H-hello?"  
  
Squidward: "Spongebob! What on earth are you trying to do, scare everyone away?! What is that smell?!"  
  
Spongebob: "Squidward! Thank Neptune! Squidward, how do you kiss somebody?"  
  
After a moment's silence, Squidward hangs up. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Spongebob drops the phone and totally freaks out by running in circles screaming.  
  
Spongebob: (thinking) Get a grip on yourself Sponge! Deep breath! Deep breath!  
  
He opens the door. It is Sunny, and she looks beautiful. He relaxes a bit.  
  
Sunny: "Hiya Spongebob! What smells so good? Oh, I brought this...it's Sparkling Seawater."  
  
Spongebob takes the bottle, but is transfixed by her beauty.  
  
Spongebob: "Sunny, you look so pretty...Oh! Sorry, come on in! This is my pineapple. This is my pet snail, Gary. Say hi to Sunny, Gary!"  
  
Gary: "Meow."  
  
Sunny: "He's so cute! I have a pet worm called Fluffy. He can do some tricks, like catch frisbees."  
  
Spongebob: "Cool! Well, Gary here can - WHOOAA!"  
  
Spongebob takes a step forward and winds up tripping on the rug. His other foot stomps squarely on Gary's tail.  
  
Gary: "MEE-OOOOOW!!!"  
  
Gary takes off like a madman on a motorcycle, straight over Sunny and through the wall. Sunny is dripping snail slime.  
  
Spongebob: "Oops. Uh, let me get you a tissue."  
  
Sunny cleans herself up in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Spongebob takes the casserole out of the oven and puts in the sea biscuits. Looking at the casserole, it suddenly occurs to him how unappealing it really is.  
  
Spongebob: "What as I thinking?! This is never gonna work!"  
  
Sunny: "Spongebob?"  
  
Spongebob: "Eep!"  
  
He reluctantly takes the casserole to the table and they sit down.  
  
Sunny: "Mmm! So what are we having?"  
  
Spongebob: "Kelpo casserole? Yeah, my mom used to make this all the time."  
  
Sunny fills up her plate and starts eating. Spongebob does the same, watching her closely for any signs of violent illness.  
  
Sunny: Not bad. I'd like to get the recipe for it if you don't mind - OW!"  
  
Spongebob: "Ah! What! What! What is it?!"  
  
Sunny pulls a Kelpo cereal prize out of her mouth. Spongebob looks horrified.  
  
Sunny: "Spongebob!"  
  
Spongebob cradles his head in his hands and sobs. Its over.  
  
Sunny: "Oh Spongebob...How did you know that I collect Kelpo prizes? Wow! And I am missing this one, too! Thank you!"  
  
Spongebob: "Uh...Well I... What's that smell?"  
  
Smoke billows out of the oven. He forgot about the sea biscuits.  
  
Spongebob: "FIRE! STOP DROP AND ROLL SUNNY!!"  
  
He jumps up and grabs the extinguisher, opens the oven door, throws it in and slams it shut. The house is too smoky and their eyes are watering. He leads her up to the top of the pineapple so they can breath. Spongebob throws a blanket down to sit on, and they lay down. He feels defeated.  
  
Spongebob: "Sunny, I'm so sorry for tonight. Everything went horribly wrong. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again."  
  
Sunny: "Don't be silly. Look, Spongebob! The sun is setting! The view up here is so beautiful...here, I brought this."  
  
She hands him the Sparkling Seawater and he tries to open it. He fiddles and yanks at it until it has been shaken up real good. The cork explodes out of it and flies silently through the air, out of sight. Spongebob and Sunny look at each other.  
  
Squidward: "SPOOOOONGEBOOOOB!!!"  
  
They both erupt into uncontrollable laughter until they are in tears. Spongebob pours them a glass, and after a while they begin to relax.  
  
Sunny: "I like you, Spongebob. You make me laugh."  
  
He pulls out his bubbles and wand and blows her bubble-art animals as the sun sets. Then he blows hundreds of tiny hearts that swirl around them, then sweep up into the sky.  
  
Spongebob: "I like you too, Sunny."  
  
Sunny: "Oh, Spongebob..."  
  
She leans in and grabs him by the face, kissing him deeply on the mouth. After a moment of panic, Spongebob goes with it. He wonders why he was ever worried about it in the first place. As the minutes go by, they start making out, and it gets pretty hot and heavy. They start to fumble with one another's clothes. A shoe goes flying.  
  
Squidward opens his window and breathes deep the night air. He is about to serenade Bikini Bottom with his clarinet, when he catches sight of the festivities on top of Spongebob's house. His jaw hits the ground and his eyes start burning. He lets out a blood-curling scream.  
  
Squidward: "Ex-cuuuse me!! Could you please take the rutting and caterwauling somewhere else?! There are innocent people out here!!"  
  
Sunny: "I better go..."  
  
Spongebob: "I'll walk you home, Sunny."  
  
Squidward: "...my eyes!!."  
  
AT SUNNY'S FRONT DOOR...  
  
Sunny: "Don't be upset, Spongebob. The night was alot more fun than you think. Besides, I'm sure next time will be alot less...awkward."  
  
Spongebob: "You mean, there's going to be a next time?"  
  
Sunny: "I certainly hope so."  
  
She smiles, he smiles. He takes her gently and they kiss one last time for the night.  
  
Sunny: "Good night, Spongebob Squarepants."  
  
Spongebob: "Sweet dreams, Sunshine Sweetheart."  
  
She goes inside and shuts the door. Spongebob does a twirl and dances gracefully back to his house. Before he goes in, he catches Squidward spying on him from his window. Spongebob smiles broadly, gives him a knowing wink, and goes inside, laughing for everything its worth.  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
